


Comforts

by Universe4200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Hugs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: "I wanna stay here with you," Steven whined. Pearl pursed her lips and looked around unsure, until her eyes landed on her forgotten book. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she reached for it. "How about we lay down on the couch, and ill read my book out loud like a bedtime story?" Steven quickly shook his head, anything to stay with Pearl a bit more longer, just to make sure she was really here and not about to just disappear without a trace.
Relationships: Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Comforts

Steven woke up with his heart pounding, and chest heaving. His eyes were wide in panic and full of tears. He scrambled out of bed screaming for Pearl.

"Pearl! Pearl!!" He sobbed as he ran down the steps from his loft bedroom.

Pearl who usually did some light reading on the couch at this hour, whipped her head up. She was caught off guard as a yellow blur sped towards her. She only had a second to react as Steven was then throwing himself at her, sobbing her name.

She blinked once and her maternal instincts kicked in and she was wrapping her pale, thin, long arms around his back.

"Steven what's wrong? Why all the tears?" Pearl cooed with concern lacing her voice.

Steven was a blubbering mess, she could barely understand a word he was saying. So she took action and decided to pull Steven on to her lap completely.

Pearl sat on the couch, her book forgotten on the coffee table, and Steven sitting on her lap with his chubby short arms wrapped around her body and his face in her chest as he heaved with cries, gasps of air and hiccups.

She rocked herself and Steven gently; forwards then backwards. Forwards then backwards, and kept rocking.

She kept one arm wrapped around him and one arm nestled in his curly black hair which was matted with sweat. Steven cried for ten minutes before his sobs started to slow and eventually stop.

The only sound now was Steven as he sniffled. Pearl pulled back just the slightest to try and get a look at him from the dimly lit living room, the only two sources of light were from the full moon from outside and the small reading lamp situated on the coffee table.

"Are you calm enough to tell me what you're doing awake and sobbing your little heart out? Pearl asked, attempting a joke of sorts with a small worried smile.

"You died and it was all my fault and you never re-reformed and I missed you a lot," Steven said, sounding like he was on the verge of crying again.

Pearl felt like if she had a heart, it would have broken in this moment.

"Oh Steven, I'm not dead though. I'm still here," Pearl said as she soothed a hand in his hair, curls un-sticking from his head and springing outwards as she ruffled it.

"But I saw you, you died," Steven whimpered, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

Pearl pulled him back into a hug, letting her chin rest gently on the top of his head.

"It was just a dream. I'm not hurt or dead, you can feel me hugging you right? I'm right here Steven, and even if I did get poofed again, ill always come back. Because if I didn't who would take care of my baby?" Pearl asked.

Steven tightened his hold around Pearl. "It felt so real and a-and I couldn't save you cause I didn't know how to use my powers," Steven murmured in her chest, but Pearl still heard him.

"Steven, you'll get your powers when your body is ready. But until then I don't want you to worry. I'm still alive and fighting....and I'll never leave you, Steven."

Pearl knew she shouldn't make those kinds of promises but she's lived and survived more than 8,000 years what's another 8,000 years?

"You promise?" Steven asked with a sniffle and looked up at her like she was the world.

"I promise," Pearl stated with determination.

Steven hugged her again. Pearls eyes darted down to look at Steven, his eyes were red rimmed and dark eye bags were forming under his eyes. Pearl placed a cool soothing hand on his very slightly red face and cupped his cheek.

Steven looked up at her with so much love that Pearl almost didn't feel worthy of it, but she pushed that feeling aside immediately.

"You should probably get back to bed though Steven, you looked exhausted and you're awake well past your bedtime," Pearl stated as she ran her other hand through his curly locks again.

Steven whimpered softly, not wanting to leave Pearl because what if something happened while he was sleeping?!

"I wanna stay here with you," Steven whined.

Pearl pursed her lips and looked around unsure, until her bright crystalline blue eyes landed on her forgotten book. A gentle smile tugged on her face as she reached for it.

"How about we lay down on the couch, and ill read my book out loud like a bedtime story?"

Steven quickly shook his head, anything to stay with Pearl a bit more longer just to make sure she was really here and not about to just disappear without a trace. Pearl hummed as she changed her position on the couch, pulling Steven with her.

She propped a couple pillows behind her and laid back, her body stretched out along the length of the couch with Steven straddling her waist. One leg on each side of her as his cheek was pressed against her abdomen and chest area.

Pearl grabbed and draped the throw blanket from the back of the couch over both her and Steven. Then she curled one arm around Steven protectively while her other hand held the book, propped open to a random chapter and page she had previously read earlier.

She started reading and not even three pages later she could feel that Steven was indeed asleep, his breathing had evened out and slow. His eyes moved slightly underneath his eyelids. His mouth open and soft snores could be heard.

Pearl caresses Stevens hair as she continued to read for seven more chapters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pearl opened her eyes she was confused. Why were her eyes closed in the first place? The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that the house was full of natural sunlight shining in all the windows and screen door.

She looked down and noticed Steven was still asleep on top of her and she looked around to find Garnet leaning against the counter. As soon as Garnet noticed her moving she held up Stevens phone, a picture of her and Steven both.....sleeping?

She was sleeping?! She could not believe herself. She had never just fallen asleep out of the blue before because gems didn't get tired. But she stopped thinking like that and smiled fondly down at Steven.

Maybe she felt very comfortable and safe laying here with Steven cuddled to her. She wouldn't mind trying that again sometime. She glanced at Garnet and noticed she too had a warm and happy smile resting on her usual stoic face.

Pearl relaxed and laid completely back down, feeling something she hadn't felt in a while, genuinely at ease and happy.


End file.
